


When you love someone

by banewoodss



Series: falling for you [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, alternative universe, jisung is a crybaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: “No, I mean...When did you know? That it wasn’t only as a friend.”“What do you mean, Jisung hyung?”“Come on, don’t make me say that.”





	When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> The title is inspired on a Day6 song with the same title. I pratically thought about Daniel's feeling on this fic when i saw the lyrics of the song, so i think i would make the story even better to read if you listen to it first, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWQ1xOfUNYQ
> 
> Once again, english is not my native language so if there's anything wrong please tell me so i can correct.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Jisung nd Daniel were laying on the couch watching a random animated movie on the big screen of Jisung’s living room. The elder head were comfortably resting on Daniel’s shoulder while the youngster's arms were around the slightly tinier man. In Jisung’s lap there were a deep sleep Daewhi with his finger inside his mouth.

This is how they use to spend their Sunday afternoons, just resting and enjoying each other company. It was personally Daniel’s favorite time of the week, when he was able to see Jisung on his most relaxed state. The youngster would feel content by just seeing his hyung happy doing the most mundane things, such as laugh at the ghibli movie that was now passing on the screen.

By now, Daniel already memorized the curve of Jisung’s smile and the sound of his laugh but he couldn’t get tired of it, his eyes were now completely on his hyung, the movie already forgotten on his mind.

 

There was a time where Daniel had to supervise himself not to look at Jisung for a long period, too scared of his hyung detecting his feelings. He remembers how many times he kept staring at Jisung when the latter wasn’t looking, thinking how close yet so far the man was.

 

 _But here he is now, on my arms._ Daniel thought, the warm feeling inside his heart making him smile.

 

“Niellie?” He hears the man ask, looking up to meet his eyes. A pout forms on Jisung’s lips when he finds out that Daniel isn’t looking to the screen. “Seriously, are you even watching the movie? Totoro is about to go away.” The latter said pointing to the screen exasperated.

The blonde laughs at his hyung’s drama and takes the opportunity to steal a kiss from him. With the hand that is resting on Jisung’s shoulder he grabs the latter’s chin and bring their faces together, sealing their lips when he sees Jisung close his eyes. Daniel was about to deepen the kiss when he feels the other man moving away from him, he unconsciously follow Jisung movement, going forward when jisung goes back, not wanting to break the kiss. But the latter just laugh and put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

 

“Daewhi is right here, behave yourself.” Jisung whispers with a fond smile on his face, giving Daniel a light peck when he sees the youngster pouting.

 

“He is sleeping.” Daniel says, resting his chin on the top of Jisung’s head, he moves his eyes to look down at Daewhi, who was now drooling on his father lap. A smile forms on his face when he thinks how much he loves that child.

 

“Even tough, what if he wakes up and see?” The elder voice says still on a low tone. Clearly afraid of his son waking up.

 

“We are doing nothing wrong, he just gonna see his father being loved.” The blonde answer, a tease smile on his face. He was not lying, tho.

 

“I don’t wanna give my little baby a trauma, he doesn’t even know what is love yet.” Jisung says and Daniel eyes brows contract, confused.

 

“What do you mean he doesn’t know love? Just yesterday he came home saying he wants to marry Jeon Somi.” Daniel says and he immediately feels the man below him moving. Jisung lift his head moving away, and the younger’s eye finds the man now in front of him frowning.

 

“Yah Kang Daniel! Don’t say that! Daewhi is too young to be thinking about this, he is my baby.” Jisung says and Daniel almost felt a psychical pain for preventing his eyes from rolling. “And who is Jeon Somi?”

 

“You’re being over protective, hyung.” He says, laying his head on Jisung’s shoulder, his nose softly touching the other man’s neck.

 

“I am not.” Jisung says defensive.

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Daniel answer vaguely, more focused on spreading small kisses on his hyung’s neck. He wanted to stick his tongue out and lick a way from Jisung’s neck to his ear lobe, but stopped the urge, thinking how inappropriate it was to do it in front of Daewhi, even if the kid was asleep.

 

“Shall we carry Daewhi to his room?” He hears Jisung says and smiles thinking about the implication of the words.

 

After giving one last and quick peck on Jisung’s cheek, Daniel is on his feet. The man leans on the sofa, carefully taking Daewhi of his father’s lap. He holds the five years old boy on his arms and lead his way to the room upstairs, he hears the kid mumble something on his sleep and gently taps his head. He soon starts singing a lullaby to keep the kid sleeping and only stops when he arrives the boy’s room.

 

“Have nice dreams, Daewhi-ah” Daniel said while covering Daewhi with his blanket. He caress the boy’s hair and leaves the room to walk his way back to Jisung.

 

When he was back to the living room, Jisung had already changed the movie and was now singing along to a bunch of people singing on the screen.

 

“How more times will you see this musical, hyung?” The blonde said with amusement on his voice when he seated beside Jisung on the sofa. “Even I memorized the lyrics by now.” He says as he sees the woman on the screen singing corny lyrics to the main character.

 

“Oh Oh, I’m helpless.” He hears Jisung sing and feels the other man’s hands cupping his face, making their eyes meet. “Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit.” The elder sings along to the woman’s voice, staring at Daniel with a full smile on his face, his eyes taking the moon form that Daniel loves too much.

 

“I’m helpless.” Daniel continued the song, singing in his husky voice. He heard Jisung laugh and felt the latter’s lips on his, he smiled on the kiss, holding the wrist that was cupping his face.

 

They continued to kiss until air started to be needed. When they separate, another woman was singing a different song on the screen. Jisung turned his attention to the musical, leaning on Daniel once again, the movement becoming more and more common to both of them.

 

Opposite from the other, the current song was sad and had heavy lyrics. He couldn’t stop himself from felling bad for the character who was now singing about seeing the love of her life marrying her sister. He decided to ignore the uneasy feeling that started to spread on his chest as he watched the scene.

 

Thirty minutes later, Daniel was almost sleeping on Jisung’s lap with his hair being caressed when he heard the latter’s voice:

“Niel-ah, i’ve been thinking.”

 

“Oh? You can do that?” He teases and in return he feels the hand that was once caressing his hair, now hitting him. He laughs and turn his head to look to the man above him. “What’s up, hyung?”

 

“That time, when you said that’s always been me. What did you mean by that?” Jisung asked not looking in Daniel’s eyes, choosing to focus on the control of his tv that was on his hand.

 

“I meant what I said.” Daniel says unbothered. His hands resting on his chest as he examine the latter’s face.

 

“No, I mean...When did you know? That it wasn’t only as a friend.” The elder said, now using the remote to turn off the tv.

 

“What do you mean, Jisung hyung?” He asked, clearly teasing Jisung.

 

“Come on, don’t make me say that.” Jisung says with a pout on his face, but this time Daniel just ignores and wait for his hyung to take courage to finish his sentence “When did you realize...” the latter tried and stopped, but he didn’t need to finish that, Daniel already knew the question:

 

_When did you realize you loved me?_

 

“It was a long time ago, actually. During college, maybe?” The youngster explained, his eyes closed as he was relaxed lying on the couch with his head on the latter’s lap.

 

“College? That was a long time ago!” He could feel Jisung’s surprise by the tone of his voice. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“I was going to say, you know, I took courage when you were close to graduate. I was about to do the entire ‘hyung, I have a confession to do, I love you too much I can’t handle anymore’” Daniel said, a bitter smile on his face. “But then...” It was his turn to stop talking. But Daniel knew Jisung was aware of what he was going to say. The unspoken words weighing in the air.

 

Y _ou got engaged._

 

“And I wanted to support you hyung, I really wanted.” Daniel said after some time. “I wanted to be there for you, be your best man or whatever. But...” He stopped again, trying to find the right words to explain this to Jisung. “But then it became too much. Too much for me to handle. And I sorry for not being there, but I had to run.” He said with his eyes closed, he could still feel the weigh of the elder’s hand on his hair, gently caressing him. “And I did.”

 

“So why did you come back?” Jisung asks after a moment and Daniel could hear the hoarseness on his voice, like he was trying to hold something on his throat.

 

“Because I loved you.” The answer easily leaves his mouth and the youngster finally opens his eyes to meet the man above him. “And at that moment, Jisung, when I saw you with Daewhi on your arms and when you smiled at me, I knew that I could never leave you again.”

 

He raises his hand and reach Jisung’s now crying face. The elder instantly melt on his touch, holding his arm with both of his hands, not letting him go. A short laugh leaves Daniel’s mouth when he sees his hyung currently state, looking like a giant cry baby.

 

“Look at you crying again, stop crying, really.” He bickers voidly, standing up so he could seat beside the other man, his hand never leaving the other’s face. He uses his thumb to clean the tears on his hyung face, also giving small kisses on the other’s face, trying to make him stop crying, after sometime Jisung looked almost recomposed.

 

“I’m sorry I was late, Niel-ah.” Jisung whispers looking at the youngster’s eyes and at that exact moment Daniel feels a lump on his throat and a burn on his eyes.

 

Because he waited for so long. And until a month ago he was already comformed to the fact that Yoon Jisung would always be his best _friend_. He had given up a long time ago, made up his mind and convinced himself that it was for the best they continue as friends.

 

But here he was, with Jisung on his arms telling him he was sorry.

 

“I’ll love you three times more to make up for the lost time.” Jisung said beside him, with certain on his voice and determination on his eyes and Daniel could only smile at him, blinking three times more than the normal to refrain the sweat that stubbornly wanted to leave his eyes. “I’ll love you so much that you’ll start to get bothered by it and still you won’t be able to do nothing about it because I will never stop loving you again.”

 

“It’s ok, hyung.” The blonde says smiling fondly at Jisung, he brought their body closer, making Jisung pass his legs over the younger and sit on his lap. Jisung was now over him and Daniel lifted his head to look at the man. “You’re here now.”

 

“Sure I am.” Jisung says with a lovesick smile on his face. He rest his arms on Daniel’s shoulders, putting a hand on his nape. He press their foreheads together and look at the youngster’s eyes one last time. “And neither you or I will never need to leave again.” And with that promise, Jisung closes the distance between them.

 

Hours later, when he wakes up on Jisung’s bed with the sound of Daewhi singing some kpop music and Jisung’s voice telling him to wake up to buy them some food, Daniel finally feels like nothing is missing on his life anymore.

 

~ 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!
> 
> If anyone is curious, the musical that Jisung is singing along is called Hamilton. The musical is really good and if you haven't seen that yet, you should see, it's really really good!
> 
> I mentioned to musics on the fics, here's the link in case you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3aib88Ut6UY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8ouZer2cMw
> 
> In this part of story, this is what basically happens: Angelica (From Satisfied) fall in love with Hamilton but end up giving up his love because Eliza (his sister) also fall in love with Hamilton. So in the end the sees the love of her life marrying his sister. It's all sad and i cry everytime when i see this musical çlshkdrhsçlkdhrs
> 
> So Daniel also got emotional when he saw this because he remembered when Jisung married to Yumin and he couldn't do nothing about it. 
> 
> That's gettin too long so, thank you for readind and leave comments if you want! i'm also on twitter with the same username, follow me. let's be friends! <3


End file.
